In general, a gear machining process includes: forming a gear by machining a predetermined material of the gear by gear cutting; heat-treating the machined gear; and then finishing (grinding) the gear to remove distortion and the like due to this heat treatment. Heretofore, various tooth grinding methods using tools such as WA grinding wheels and superabrasive (diamond, CBN, and the like) grinding wheels have been provided to efficiently finish the faces of the teeth of a heat-treated gear. Moreover, tools for use in these methods are in external gear form, internal gear form, screw (worm) form, and the like which are chosen in accordance with the form of a gear to be ground.
On the other hand, of gears, internal gears are frequently used in automotive transmissions and the like. Recently, there has been a demand for the improvement of machining accuracy for the purpose of reducing the vibration and noise of such transmissions. Accordingly, internal gear grinding methods for finish-grinding an internal gear with a barrel-shaped threaded grinding wheel with high accuracy have been heretofore disclosed, for example, in Non-Patent Literature 1.